18 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-18 ; Comments *‘A moment of reality amongst all of the fun.’ *John plays a recording of Russ Knight, 'The Weird Beard'. Described by John as 'The chap who first put me on the radio in any meaningful fashion.' *JP: "Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day when a goalless draw with Leeds at Anfield was seen as a good result." *A listener from Croydon, apparently called Motor Mike Vine, has written in asking if Peel can help identify a song he remembers from "the golden age of punk". As is normally the case, Peel can't help but the song is "Trans Siberian Express" by Bardi Blaise, a 7" released in early 1980 and played by Peel on one occasion at least http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/08_January_1980 (Dr_Mango). *Only around 17 minutes are now missing from this show, a little bit at the start, and possibly a track during the tape flip of file a and before file b starts, and 10 or 11 minutes at the end. *Files b and d, now available from SL Tapes are in higher sound quality and now almost complete the show. Sessions *Come, #1. Recorded 02 April 1992. No known commercial release. ‘Dead Molly is not included on the available recording. *Cobra. Repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 19 January 1992, recorded 29 December 1991. No known commercial release. ‘Tek Him’ is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins during next track *Papa San: 'Price Increase (7 inch)' (XTerminator Records) *'File a '''begins *Swell: The Price (CD – ...Well?) pSycho-sPecfic PSY005CD *Higsons: 'My Love Is Bent At Both Ends (Various Artists LP - Norwich A Fine City)' (Romans In Britain Records) *Marusha: 'Rave Channel (12 inch)' (Low Spirit Recordings) *Come: 'Bell' (Peel Session) *Weird Beard: This Knight's Bullseye (v/a album - Cruisin' 1962 - Featuring Russ "Weird Beard" Knight, KLIF, Dallas) Increase *Bruce Channel: Hey! Baby (v/a album - Cruisin' 1962 - Featuring Russ "Weird Beard" Knight, KLIF, Dallas) Increase *Weird Beard: KLIF Master Control (v/a album - Cruisin' 1962 - Featuring Russ "Weird Beard" Knight, KLIF, Dallas) Increase *PJ Harvey: 'Joe (CD - Dry)' (Too Pure) : ''(JP: ‘After the news a really hot band that I think you’re gonna like. And also I may play you a bit more of the Weird Beard because he was right up there with Simon Bates and the rest of the greats.’) : (11:30 news) *Pitchblende: 'Lacquer Box (7 inch - Sum)' (Land Speed) *Eton Crop:' '''On The Move (album - Get Real!) Torso Dance TORSO CD196 *Metapsychosis: 'The Oracle (12 inch)' (80 Aum Records) *'File 1''' fades out during above track... *'File a '''ends *'File b''' begins *Fudgetunnel: Teeth (12" - Teeth EP) Earache MOSH 57 T *'File 1' fades back in during next track *Cobra: 'Be Patient' (Peel Session) *Come: 'Off To One Side' (Peel Session) *Krispy 3: 'Harder Times (12 inch - Hard Times)' (Gumh Recordings) *Kill Laura: Never Finer (12" - Gall And Worwood EP) Klee KLEE 01 *Cobra: 'Fulfilment' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Candle (2xLP – Daydream Nation)' (Blast First) *Florence: 'The Vineyard Reprise (12 inch – US Heritage )' (Eevo Lute Muzique) *Memphis Minnie: 'Has Anyone Seen My Man? (CD – Hoodoo Lady 1933 -1937)' (Columbia) *'File b' ends *'File c' begins *Jane Pow: 'Morningside (7 inch – Sanitized)' (Marineville Records) *Badgewearer: 'Too Much Soap (LP – F.T.Q)' (Gruff Wit) *Seam: 'Atari (LP – Headsparks)' (City Slang) *TX7: Unknown : (‘JP: A rocking good way to mess around and fall in love.’) *Come: 'William' (Peel Session) *Manifesto: 'Different Day (CD - Manifesto)' (Fire) FIRE11030 *Cobra: 'Yush' (Peel Session) *Elevator: Unknown '(7 inch – Elephan(titus))' (Seminal Twang) : ''(1:00 news) *Bivouac: 'Me,Ted & Charles (12 inch – Abc)' (Elemental Records) *'''File c ends *'File d' starts *Prilly Hamilton: 'Night Doctor (7 inch)' (Sinbad) *Tribe 8: 'Neanderthal Dyke (7 inch - Pig Bitch)' (HARP Records) *Hoovers: Jealous (12") Produce HERB 102 T *Mighty Force: 'Dumb Dumb (12 inch)' (Sub Bass Records) *'File 1' ends *Misunderstood: My Mind (CD - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red CD BRED 32 *Splintered: Silence (album - Parapraxis) Intellectual Convulsion SPASM IV *Jimmy Reed: Can't Stand To See You Go (album - Got Me Dizzy) Charly *Cathedral: Soul Sacrifice (12") Earache MOSH40T *Roel Butzen: Third Force (EP - Paradise Inferno) Atom Communications MOM 10 *Come: Dead Molly (session) *Werefrogs: Don't Slip Away (7") Ultimate TOPP008 *'File d' ends after above track, but before being able to tell if this is the end of the programme. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-04-18 (incomplete) *a) 1992-04-18 Peel Show L162 *b) 1992-04-18 Peel Show L153a *c) 1992-04-18 Peel Show L206a *d) 1992-04-18 Peel Show L153b ;Length *1) 02:14:32 *a) 40:50 *b) 41:24 *c) 37:15 *d) 44:51 ;Other *File 1) Many thanks to the original taper. *File a created from L162 and files b and c created from L153 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *File c created from L206a of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *a) b) and d) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes